Lejos
by IssueRBK
Summary: Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama. Y era realmente curioso lo que provoca la idea de separarse en ellos dos; una fuerza poderosa, tan potente como la atracción que se tenían el uno al otro. Y por lo mismo, peligrosa. Este fic participa en el Reto "Citas célebres" del foro La Madriguera.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños /3

 **Título:** Lejos

 **Resumen:** Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama. Y era realmente curioso lo que provoca la idea de separarse en ellos dos; una fuerza poderosa, tan potente como la atracción que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y por lo mismo, peligrosa.

 **Notas de la autora:** Un one-shot que surgió de una frase y tomó su propio rumbo al final xD

* * *

 _"Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama"_

\- _Fiodor_ _Dostoievski_

* * *

— ¡Ya no les debes nada! ¿No entiendes? ¡Prácticamente moriste por ellos! lo mínimo que pueden hacer es aceptart...

— ¡No es solo por eso, maldita sea!

— ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Dime!

— ¡Es porque se trata de ti!

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo excesivamente desde el cielo oscuro y nublado. Dos figuras discutiendo en medio de una zona amplia y verde. Ubicados tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia pero alejándose cada tanto un poco más...

— ¿Porque se trata de mí?—repitió en un susurro. El agua lo había empapado y ahora mechones de cabello rubio platinado se pegaban al contorno de su rostro, el resto escurría las gotas con las que aún era bañado por el cielo.

Harry sintió como si su estómago se estuviera deshaciendo. La expresión en el rostro de Draco...

Se desesperó e ignoró toda imagen que lo pudiera reivindicar. Desesperación que podría provenir de la frustración del momento o del sexto sentido que le indicaba que se callara, que se detuviera...

— ¡¿Por qué tuviste que elegir el otro bando?! ¡Seguir a ese mal nacido! ¡Tienes su marca tatuada en tu cuerpo, maldición!—gritó con furía, y de repente, bajó la voz—Les debo tanto a ellos y lo sé sin que una porquería como esa me lo recuerde...

Harry no quiso mirar a su acompañante, se concentró más en el húmedo pasto junto a sus zapatos.

Y después lo sintió.

Eso que le obligó mirar a Draco alarmado, eso que sentía cuando alguien trataba de hacerle daño. Una sensación que lo abordaba cada que un mortífago rondaba cerca buscando eliminarlo. Era como un sexto sentido que se había desarrollado en él por algún motivo.

Fijó su vista en el rubio y este le rehuyó la mirada, tras la cortina de agua que los separaba no distinguía bien su expresión. O quizá no había nada que distinguir.

Entonces comprendió que no había ningún mortífago cerca. Solo estaba él mismo.

Lo sintió tan triste que su cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia el rubio. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Draco retrocedió de forma aparentemente inconsciente, sosteniendo su antebrazo izquierdo, protegiendo lo que la manga de su túnica tan recelosamente ocultaba.

Harry amplió los ojos con un recuerdo presente y el eco de sus propias palabras en su cabeza:

«Les debo tanto a ellos y no necesito que una porquería como esa me lo recuerde»

 _— ¿Draco?—lo llamó al verlo sentado junto al lago._

 _El susodicho se alarmó e inmediatamente desenrolló su camiseta tratando de ocultar su herida._

 _—¡¿Qué...—Harry se acercó frunciendo el ceño y antes de que el rubio llegará a su varita, lo tomó por la muñeca notando como estaba empapada de sangre, escurriendo gotas carmesí que viajaban desde un poco más arriba—¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?!_

 _Draco forcejeó hasta que ambos terminaron en el piso, la camisa ahora empapada con una gran mancha de_ _sangre_ _. Y cuando finalmente se detuvo..._

 _—Es repugnante...—dijo en voz baja antes de caer en la inconsciencia por la falta del líquido vital._

 _Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería. Al hacerlo, una daga con incrustaciones de esmeralda rebotó en un sonido metálico contra la tierra._

 _—Draco...—susurró al aire sintiendo una profunda empatía._

—Draco...—volvió a susurrar en el presente, con la diferencia de que ya no lo sentía entre sus brazos, sino más lejos. Mucho más lejos.

—Entiendo—lo escuchó decir antes de que un "plop" retumbara con mayor fuerza que el trueno que rugió después.

Permaneció perplejo bajo la lluvia, como en aquellas veces en las que no distingues si lo que estás viviendo es un sueño o la realidad.

 _—No quieres esto, Potter._

 _Miró detenidamente cada centímetro de su cara, partiendo desde su afilada barbilla y recorriendo la piel de su rostro, tan blanquecina. Probablemente si nunca se hubiese acercado a él, jamás habría notado que tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre sus pómulos._. _.y finalmente llegó a sus ojos._

 _—No tengo opción—expresó fundido en una especie de trance. Su cabello, sus retinas, sus labios...—Así no quiera, lo deseo._

 _Su sonrisa._

La fuerza del viento era tan potente que sentía como si tratara de derrumbarlo.

— _No quieres esto, Harry._

Llevó su mano a su antebrazo, creyendo protegerse del frío. Pero frente a si aún seguía la imagen de Draco tratando de ocultar su marca.  
Pensar que había trabajado tanto para que Draco no se sintiera avergonzado de esa cicatriz...

Cerró los ojos.

¿Se podía ser más irónico?

 _Cada que pensaba en la marca tenebrosa una irá incontrolable recorría todo su ser. Y Draco la poseía..._

 _— ¿Por qué no nos presumes tu tatuaje, Malfoy?_

 _Esa frase detuvo su andar en seco. Aquel sin duda era Smith._

 _— ¿De verdad quieres verlo?—la voz_ _que_ _arrastraba_ _las_ _palabras se oyó en el otro pasillo, profunda y apagada._

 _Harry adivinó que a Zhacarias se le debió borrar la sonrisa de la cara y se apresuró en llegar al lugar de donde provenían las voces._

 _—Ambos sabemos que no—terminó_ _el_ _Slytherin retomando su camino, esperando que una maldición impactara en su espalda. Cuando no sucedió, se detuvo y volteó su cabeza._

 _Harry retenía la muñeca de Smith, en la mano del Hufflepuff su varita en ristre estaba tambaleando._

— _De hecho es un diseño bastante original. Voldemort tenía estilo después de todo—el tono amistoso con el que El-salvador-del-mundo-mágico habló, no hizo más que empeorar su apariencia tétrica y peligrosa, además del escalofrió que surgió colectivamente después de que pronunciara de manera tan normal ''ese'' nombre—Si quieres te hago uno—ofreció repasando con su otra mano la cicatriz en su frente, como_ _un_ _tipo_ _de advertencia_.

 _Cuando su_ _séquito_ _corrió_ _huyendo_ _despavoridos, a Smith no le quedó de otra que imitarlos. Dejándolo con Draco (que no se había perdido ni un solo gesto) a solas, parados en el mismo pasillo._

 _Harry apreció con una sonrisa_ _satisfactoria_ _la ceja enarcada_ _del_ _rubio. Al parecer había logrado impresionarlo, porque hace mucho que él no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción._

Otro trueno retumbó en el cielo, el resplandor eléctrico se escapó por entre las nubes e impactó en un lugar peligrosamente cercano.

Estaba bien ¿No? Era eso lo que quería, dejar de tener problemas...

 _«— ¡Ya no les debes nada! ¿No entiendes? ¡Prácticamente moriste por todos ellos, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es aceptart..._

 _— ¡No es solo por eso maldita sea!_

 _— ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Dime!_

 _— ¡Es porque se trata de ti!_ »

Era verdad, si no fuese Draco, todo podría ser más sencillo, sin prejuicios ni un pasado tormentoso de por medio. Sin una historia que los marque como imposible desde un principio.

Aunque por otro lado, si no fuese Draco ¿Quién más sería?

Miró el castillo.

—. _..jugar quidditch, no lo creo una pérdida de tiempo como otros, más bien parece una manera de...—la chica se detuvo al caer en cuenta de que su acompañante no le prestaba la más mínima atención— ¿Harry?—dijo extrañada, estaba claro que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba_ _hablando_ _, y aun así sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro._

 _—Eres linda—soltó de la nada, pero con tanta seriedad que en lugar de un cumplido pareciera estar diciendo un reclamo._

 _Ginny se sonrojó ignorando el extraño tono con el que lo dijo— ¿Linda?_

 _Harry asintió mirándola con más detenimiento, su cabello rojo y suave al tacto, piel blanca con graciosas pecas sobre sus mejillas coloreadas de un ligero carmín, labios rosados y finos, y ojos azules enmarcados en pestañas rojizas. Sí, era linda._  
 _¿Por qué eso no parecía ser suficiente?_

 _—G-gracias Harry, es gracioso que tú lo d...—el pelinegro ignoró el resto de la frase, algo a espaldas de la chica captó su atención como un televisor a un niño pequeño._

 _Draco Malfoy saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro en la mano derecha le resultó tan atrayente... aún más que la hermosa chica que le hablaba animosa enfrente suyo._  
 _Sin apartar la vista de la figura masculina ni de su andar elegante, miró cómo se acomodaba los botones de su camisa por debajo del saco de Slytherin y la acción le resultó tan fascinante_ , _sofisticada_...

 _— ¡Harry!—llamó la pelirroja y se giró para ver lo que sea que distraía tanto a su amigo— ¿Qué estás viendo?_

 _—A ti—contestó._

 _Ambos supieron que_ _eso_ _era mentira._

Ginny...

Lo intentó con ella, quiso tener sus pecosas mejillas sonrosadas invadiendo su mente en lugar del simple gesto aristocrático de Draco Malfoy acomodándose un botón de la manga de su camisa.

Rió agriamente al recordar que no lo logró. Por supuesto que no lo logró.

 _Una manzana. Una maldita manzana verde._

 _Solamente la degustaba y ya, no había más que eso._

 _—A veces es raro_ _tenerte_ _mirándome de esa forma._

 _Harry lo ignoró y continuó viendo la manera en la que Draco acercaba la fruta a sus labios y la masticaba._

 _—Es raro saber que te atraigo_ _de_ _"ese" modo._

 _Por fin Harry lo miró a los ojos—Yo nunca te lo dije._

 _—Pero tampoco trataste de ocultarlo, ni siquiera lo estás negando ahora._

 _Sin resistirlo más, apartó la manzana de los sonrosados labios: brillantes y carnosos, y la sostuvo con fuerza en una mano mientras con la otra agarraba por las solapas a Malfoy._

 _—Quería que algo pasara—dijo y lo besó sin más._

 _Allí, en el patio, debajo de la sombra de las hojas y apoyados en el tronco de un árbol, allí fue donde Harry Potter se dio, por primera vez, por vencido._

Tras sus párpados vio nuevamente la imagen que lo venció en su totalidad: Draco adoraba las manzanas, y se veía estupendamente sensual degustando una. Su rostro de placer cuando saboreaba el jugoso néctar...  
Se lamió los labios y casi sintió el sabor en su boca...

No.

Ya no le interesaba, eran muchos problemas, tantas controversias...  
No tenía que ser egoísta, debía pensar en el resto, Ron y Hermione no estarían contentos con eso. Seguramente nadie lo estaría.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Malfoy?!

 _En clases de transformaciones, con los alumnos pendientes de su pergamino y con la profesora McGonagall supervisándolos, entró Flich, parecía impávido pero con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal. Se acercó a la nueva directora de Hogwarts y le susurró algo al oído que provocó que la mujer llevara su mano arrugada sobre sus labios y se plantara un gesto preocupado en su envejecido rostro._

 _—Cielos—sus ojos recorrieron el salón en busca de alguien y detuvo sus ojos un momento en Harry, pero los apartó enseguida negando con la cabeza._

 _—Doy por finalizada la clase. Pueden retirarse—anunció antes de salir por la puerta de roble._

 _Harry habría tenido un mal presentimiento desde que entró y no vio a Draco junto a todos los demás alumnos que quedaban repitiendo el séptimo año, y ese presentimiento se acrecentó ante_ _la_ _rara_ _escena que había presenciado ¿Tendría algo que ver con Draco?_

 _Más por una especie de intuición que por lógica, se encaminó a la enfermería._

 _En efecto, Draco yacía allí en una de las camillas, con la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey discutiendo lo que seguramente sería su condición a un costado._

 _—Señor Potter—advirtió la jefa de Gryffindor al distinguir al estudiante que acababa de entrar._

 _Harry no contestó, simplemente se acercó hasta posicionarse al otro lado de la cama en la que descansaba el cuerpo del Slytherin— ¿Qué le sucedió?_

 _Madame Pomfrey miró a McGonagall antes de decir: —Cayó de una altura considerable...cuando las escaleras cambiaban de lugar—añadió al final decidiéndose en brindar aquel dato al único estudiante que se había preocupado por su paciente._

 _—Embrujo_ _zancadilla—anunció_ _con_ _simpleza._

 _—Esa es una acusación muy seria, señor Potter. El joven Malfoy bien pudo..._

 _—Lleva más de 6 años en este colegio—dijo solamente, recalcando lo obvio._

 _McGonagall calló._

 _Harry se quedó observando a Draco, la medimaga ya había curado las posibles fracturas en su cuerpo, pero los hematomas aún se distinguían en la palidez de su piel._

 _—Es como cualquier otro ¿verdad?_

 _La pregunta desubicó totalmente a la medimaga y a la maestra que no supieron bien a qué se refería; pero Harry ya había recibido su respuesta._

No supo si fue ahí, o en alguna otra ocasión, que empezó a distinguir a Draco como un estudiante más. Y quizás ese precisamente fue su error, simplemente porque Draco no podía ser visto como un estudiante más...

Harry sintió el aire frío calarse entre su ropa y decidió que ya era tiempo de partir.  
Hogwarts, desde la batalla, constaba con protecciones antidesaparición muy débiles en comparación a las que anteriormente había puesto Dumbledore, por eso a él y a Draco les resultaba fácil burlar ese hechizo.  
Por costumbre se apareció en su dormitorio, no muchos alumnos de séptimo regresaron a Hogwarts por muchas razones, así que cada quien tenía su propio cuarto, aunque hace mucho que no dormía solo...

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No se iba a sentir culpable, era lo mejor, era lo que ÉL quería ¿acaso era justo no tener ni la potestad de quien puede gustarle y quién no?

Se arrojó sobre sus mantas escarlata y se sumergió en sí mismo sin pensar en nada, porque si pensaba, sabía que es lo único que acudiría a su mente, o mejor dicho, _quién_.

Se durmió convenciéndose de que mañana sería un día tranquilo, Ron y Hermione ya no lo verían con la sospecha en sus ojos por creer que les ocultaba algo, porque ahora eso ya no sería verdad, ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultarles, nada que los preocupe.

Todo había terminado.

Y...y eso era lo mejor, eso estaba _bien_.

O así lo pensó hasta las 3 de la mañana, hora en la que se levantó sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Tenía la necesidad de saber en dónde estaba Draco, si seguía en el colegio o si estaba solo, si quizás había escapado o si se encontraría en su rincón favorito junto al lago. Su mente divagó hasta el momento en el que el Slytherin le había dicho que aquel lugar era su preferido, y cayó en cuenta de que en realidad él siempre lo había sabido.

Reincorporándose con sus brazos sobre la suave tela de su cama, pensó en todo y en nada. Los pensamientos y recuerdos se atrofiaron en su cabeza dejando su cerebro con ideas inconexas; un insulto. Un beso. Una discusión. Su sonrisa ladeada. Una pelea. Sus ojos. Un hechizo. El sexo...

Llevó una mano hasta el puente de su nariz y apretó sus ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— _Harry—lo llamó Hermione aquel día, cuando cruzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin nada que hacer en particular— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

— _¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para eso?—preguntó extrañado._

 _La chica apretó los labios—Desde que huyes de nosotros._

 _Harry parpadeó desconcertado ¿Él cuándo había huido?—No sé de qué hablas._

 _Hermione se acercó casi temerosa hacia él, el lugar estaba desierto—Harry, no sé si es porque venir aquí te haya..._ _afectado_ _. Entenderíamos si es así. Prácticamente te forzaron a terminar este año para qué puedas ser_ _auror_ _, pero si tú no crees que estar aquí sea lo mejor, podemos..._

 _Irse. Fue rara la forma en la que pensar en ello le alteró— ¡No!—bajó en tono—¿De qué...? No entiendo, Hermione ¿A qué te refieres con que me está afectando?_

 _La castaña lo miró aún más preocupada— ¡Harry! ¡No actúes como si no te pasara nada! Desde hace un mes que desapareces y nadie sabe nada de ti, faltas a clases y cundo te preguntamos a dónde has ido siempre te alteras o te pones nervioso ¿Qué sucede?—suavizó su voz—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, Harry. Ron ha intentado hablar contigo pero dice que siempre quieres estar_ _solo_ _. Y estar_ _solo_ _a veces es malo._

 _Él no entendió en ese instante de dónde venía tanta preocupación, a su parecer actuaba normal. Es verdad que en más de una ocasión se saltó clases o en las noches salía a cualquier parte sin dar aviso a nadie. Pero eso era porque iba con Draco ¿En qué otro momento podría verlo sin que nadie se entrometa?—No estoy solo—dijo sintiéndolo así. Era tan extraño que el vacío que empezó después de la_ _guerra_ _, se fuera llenando con la amistad_ _del_ _rubio Slytherin, con ese parentesco que ambos_ _tenían_ _en_ _cierto_ _modo. Y no pensaba renunciar a eso._

 _Pero p_ _or otro lado estaba su amiga, aquella que lo ayudó durante 7 años de su vida, mostrándose a punto de llorar por algo que no comprendía. ¿Es que acaso, todo esto, Draco... ¿Estaba mal?—Yo...lamento si los preocupé, no creí que..._

— _¡Harry!—La chica ya no se contuvo y se lanzó a sus brazos_ _llorando_ _amargamente. Harry correspondió el gesto sosteniéndola por la espalda y fue_ _como_ _si un poco de sí mismo regresara en ese instante. Sin_ _embargo_ _, otra parte exprimía su cerebro para hacerle sentir algo parecido al abandono..._

Renunciar a él.

En eso constaba su actual vida.

Sin él, volvería con Hermione, Ron y los Weasley, a quienes consideraba como su familia. Llegarían a la Madriguera para navidad y comerían un banquete especial preparado por la señora Weasley, todos brindándose apoyo mutuamente. Sintiendo la ausencia de Fred, sí, pero enfrascados en un cálido confort que ayuda a olvidar y a superar. Todo eso al alcance de su mano, solo con tal de dejar ir a Draco.

Por el cristal de una de las ventanas se distinguía una noche trémula, o quizás era él quien temblaba. Las estrellas se esparcían por todo el cielo y se mantenían quietas y luminosas.

Renunciar a él.

¿Qué faltaba?

Aparentemente ya todo había acabado ¿No? ya le había dicho que mientras él tuviera esa marca, ese pasado, y él su bando...

 _«Les debo tanto a ellos y no necesito que una porquería como esa me lo recuerde_ »

Un gran peso en el pecho le incomodaba a cada bocanada de aire ¿Desde hace cuánto que estaba agitado?

 _«Entiendo_ »

—Draco...

La noche oscura se volvía borrosa a medida que las lágrimas acaparaban su vista. No entendía. No entendía nada ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?!

— _Harry...—el mencionado bajó la vista hasta el rostro pálido y puntiagudo de finas facciones que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho— ¿Te has puesto a_ _pensar_ _en cuánto durará esto?_

No, nunca lo pensó, porque en ese instante creyó que jamás terminaría.

Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo era anhelo, quizás algo más fuerte que eso. Se debería a la idea de renunciar a Draco.

— _¿Te has puesto a pensar cuánto durará esto?_

— _Alguna vez creí que toda esta lucha contra Voldemort duraría poco. Después me di cuenta que se llevó 17 años de mi vida, sin contar los estragos que perduran. Así que no me preocuparía por nosotros_ — _le contestó acariciando sus hebras doradas, en ese momento los estragos de la batalla parecían tan lejanos y ajenos a quien era, y le encantaba que Draco fuera el que provocara_ _esa_ _sensación._

— _Pero a fin de cuentas acabaste con él. Eso quiere decir que durará hasta que tú lo permitas._

Tal vez...

¿Cómo llegó a eso, para empezar? ¿Cómo terminó emparejado con el hijo de un mortífago, con el chico que más había odiado en todo su período escolar? Solo bastaba con recordar las veces que intentó burlarlo o que lo perjudicó a él y a sus amigos ¿Por qué querer a alguien así a su lado?

Si existía explicación, quería saberla, porque él no la encontraba ni en la lógica que aparentemente debería de tener un corazón.

Sus opciones se dividían en dos caminos que jamás pudieron, ni podrían cruzarse. La familia Weasley, Hermione, todo el que lo rodea estaría en contra de Malfoy cómo él mismo lo estuvo alguna vez. No podría llevarlo consigo y pretender que no hay razones para despreciarlo. Además ¿Cómo podría hacerles entender algo que ni él mismo comprendía?

Pudo ser Ginny, pudo ser Cho, pudo ser cualquiera ¿Por qué escoger a Draco?

Él no lo escogió, ese es justamente el problema. Uno no elige de quien se enamora, o al menos eso suelen decir, pero francamente creía que por lo menos en su subconsciente se creaba una idea de quien sería su pareja ideal ¿No? Si es así, tengan por seguro que él jamás pensó en un hombre, mucho menos en un Malfoy.

Aunque su actitud le encantaba. Era contraproducente reconocer que le fascinaba su mordacidad en ocasiones, la fiereza en sus acciones y la rebeldía que lo caracterizaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que extrañaba todo eso hasta que luchó por que el rubio saliera de su eterno aletargamiento y empezara de nuevo a ser él mismo. Gracias a él entendió que las bajas no solo estaban en su bando; el padre de Parkinson había muerto y la mayoría de Slytherins se habían separado.

Y Draco había cambiado.

Encerrado en su cascarón de pensamientos y angustia, se había abandonado a lo que sea que le depararan sus acciones, al desprecio creado por tener una marca bajo el brazo...

—Draco...

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía sentir su presencia a tan solo unas cuantas habitaciones...

Estaba allí, lo tenía por seguro.

Renunciar a él, dejarlo ir... ¿Por qué pensar en ello lo desesperaba tanto? ¿Por qué la idea de ya no estar con él era tan agoviante? Pensar en que ya no lo volvería a ver, en que él lo iba a odiar, en que todo acabaría y que cada quien empieze a juntarse con quien mejor le convenga...

—Harry.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, solo para notar que el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba apoyado en su puerta, cruzado de brazos y luciendo cansado.

Y entonces dejó de estar agitado, tranquilizandose un poco, simultáneamente las cosas que levitaban en su cuarto cayeron contra el piso con un ruido ensordecedor y... ¿Era él o había dejado de temblar?

—Para ser alguien que ya no desea verme luces bastante aliviado—le dijo con su característico arrastre de palabras.

Harry se sentó al filo de su cama y clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los grises, extendiendo temeroso su mano hacia Draco. Si lo rechazaba...si ya no lo aceptaba...

—Joder, cálmate Potter—el rubio llegó hasta él y tomó su mano a la vez que se sentaba sobre su regazo, posicionando las piernas a cada costado de su cuerpo—Estás haciendo temblar los cuartos, la comadreja y Granger están parados afuera esperando que los dejes entrar, yo mismo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que tu habitación tiene mejores protecciones que el colegio?

Harry sonrió, como si nada pasara, enviando lejos los auto-reproches y las dudas...—No puedes culparme, recuerdo una vez en la que todo el que se acercara a tu habitación terminaba con las ropas incineradas.

Draco, suavizando el gesto y ladeando su boca en una semisonrisa, le contestó: —Y yo recuerdo a un imbécil que se ganó un par de quemaduras graves por terco.

Su pecho aún se alzaba agitado, pero ya se sentía más tranquilo. En su cabeza solían surgir momentos en los que su mente se perdía, en los que varios pensamientos racionales se escapaban y dejaban espacio para una solo idea que lo asfixiaba, lo atocigaba hasta enloquecerlo. Y eso era algo bastante peligroso, lo sabía, era perfectamente consciente de eso. Pero ambos acordaron que era mucho más fácil si tan sólo lo ignoraban.

—Si hay protecciones ¿Cómo es que entraste? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué viniste?

El rubio jugó con los dedos del otro mientras hablaba—Créeme, después de aguantar tus desplantes de magia durante el sexo, hay muy pocas cosas que pueden significar un reto para mí.

Un leve tono carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas— ¡Oye!—protestó y luego sonrió encantado—No he sido el único.

—Lo admito, ambos somos unos salvajes—Draco se inclinó un poco hacia el moreno y apresó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, mordiendo suavemente—Y vine porque he estado aplicando legeremancia contigo desde que te sentí llegar.

Ante la declaración, Harry enrojeció enormemente y el Slytherin lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—No lo entiendo, eres peligroso si te lo propones, Potter, pero aparentas ser tan...tú. Eres raro.

Harry sonrió de forma distinta y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío que intentó no demostrar—Es complicado—fue lo único que le respondió.

A partir de eso dejó que el Gryffindor recorriera como le plazca su cuerpo, que pasara sus grandes manos por su abdomen y que lamiera su cuello. Él había pensado seriamente terminar con lo que sea que estaba manteniendo con Potter, pero bastó esa pequeña invasión en su mente para convencerse de que valía la pena aguantar todos sus estúpidos desplantes de adolescente incomprendido.

Teniendo a Harry bajo su cuerpo, expulsando magia de la que no era consciente, se le hacía difícil plantearse la posibilidad de apartarse de aquello ¿Cómo olvidar que alguna vez tuvo al salvador del mundo mágico bajo su total disposición? ¿Cómo ignorar esa sensación tan adictiva de co-dependencia entre el uno y el otro?

Dar aquel vistazo en la mente de Harry Potter fue suficiente para que Draco ya se sintiera atado y en deuda con él; su anhelo, su necesidad y aquel tinte oscuro en sus pensamientos... No mentía cuando se lo dijo, tratar con él era raro, pues nunca sabía qué esperar. En ocasiones Harry se perdía en una obsesión que ni él mismo sabía cómo controlar; y en otras, aquel chico ingenuo y torpe estaba presente, con sus dudas y preocupaciones...

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry?—le dijo cuando sintió su camisa desaparecer con un chasquido.

Los ojos de Harry eran de un verde tan inverosímil que brillaban con más potencia en la oscuridad del cuarto. A Draco le gustaba que fueran verdes, le gustaba el color verde.

—Te amo—le soltó con sinceridad. Fue tan espontáneo que dudaba que esa respuesta encajara con su anterior pregunta, pero las corrientes de magia que ahora se sentían en su cuerpo, provenientes de nada más y de nada menos que de su pareja, parecían volver de ese un buen momento.

El rubio sonrió como nunca antes, y también dejó escapar libremente el poder que dentro de sí acumulaba. El cuarto vibró y unas cuantas llamas verdes se prendieron en ciertas partes de la habitación.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría toda esa fuerza combinada? ¿Traspasaría las barreras de Harry? ¿Se escaparía por la puerta y aparecería en la sala común, espantándo a sus compañeros?

—También te amo, Harry—clamó solo por probar cómo se sentirían esas palabras en su boca, y también para conseguir una reacción en el otro.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como él y Harry se combinaban.

Era realmente curioso lo que provoca la idea de separarse en ellos dos. Por un lado estuvo Harry haciendo temblar las paredes y levitando cosas; por otro, se hallaba él con un cuarto incendiado en llamas verdes, eso mientras arrasaba con la mente de todo aquel que se acercaba más de la cuenta a su posición.

Entre los dos eran una fuerza poderosa, tan potente como la atracción que se tenían el uno al otro; sumamente peligrosa.

Y eso solamente con la idea de separarse.

Draco sonrió entre beso y beso mientras su cabeza maquinaba una excitante idea.

¿Qué pasaría si se separaban por más tiempo?

* * *

No me pregunten qué pasó xd

Esto inició siendo un Drarry bien cute y terminó algo Dark, creo que dependía de mi humor xD

Siento que me desvié un poco y que olvidé aclarar algunas cosas, no me culpen, los one-shots no son netamente lo mio /3

Aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado. Críticas, opiniones, mentadas de madre y galletas son bien recibidas ^-^

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
